Band Practice
by Legacy Now
Summary: Rough and bubbly, yet warm and comforting… Why can't he put a finger on his friend? Miko drags Jack into band practice. mild J/M


**Band Practice **

* * *

"Hey, I had this Jason Mraz/Colbie Caillat song, and I need you to do it with me. Plu-eese!"

An uncomfortable sigh was let out of Jack. Out of all the guys Miko had to run into, why did it have to be him?

The song collection was also off key to Miko's taste. She was into heavy metal and rock, not easy listening. Though the air didn't get queer enough to make him suspicious… Yet.

"Why don't you ask Raf? I'm sure he can do it."

The Asian girl smirked and her eyes turned sarcastic. It was like he gave the wrong answer to an easy question.

"He's _tiny_," Miko began. "Not to mention the youngest out of the three of us. Come on, _please_! … I promise I won't follow Bulkhead out of the Ground Bridge!"

"Like that's gonna happen."

"… stop bugging you with the guitar whenever you're around!"

"You're always on your guitar!"

"Stop begging you for free shakes at the KO burger?"

"Been there, done that! Also, can you try not to visit so often? I'm scared my boss will notice you and she'll talk to me about it."

Miko was running out of options to blackmail him. Thank goodness… It was getting to the point where she was _beyond_ annoying. Suddenly, a clever smirk and witty gleam in her eyes was upon the Japanese girl.

Uh-oh… What was she thinking?

"You know, your mom told me stories."

The youth could feel a lump in his throat smooth out. Why did his mother had to be a blabber mouth? In front of his friends, nonetheless. He was grateful his mother could keep the secret, but being family was as much the disadvantage as it was a strong point. Personal stories could easily be leaked to open ears.

"What kind of stories…?"

"Oh, nothing much… She told me how you tripped into a pond once at a barbecue get together, and when you road on your tricycle when you were three and the scar on your-"

"She told you _that_?"

The Asian girl had more blackmail than he thought. She held the most power in the room… and she seemed mightier than if Megatron was in front of them right this very moment.

"And Sierra is in my gym class, so I'd…"

"Alright, _alright_! I'll do the duet with you! Just… don't tell her."

She was terrifying, the straight definition of evil. He was a slave to her will… and there was no escape from her grasp.

Miko handed Jack the lyric sheets.

"I'll go over the notes on the guitar one more time, you can read over the lyrics to familiarize yourself, then we'll try and sing."

An uneasy smile was on his face. "Alright…"

Once the 'musicians' warmed up their musical muses, Miko began to strum on the guitar. Instead of it's rough, bold chord, it was… softer. More peaceful. In the moment. Yet, it still had that edginess, that power… Without it, it wouldn't be Miko. She even looked gentler, calm even, instead of her enthusiastic fiery look.

HIs part was the first part, and he was careful to get his timing right. Breathing in, hitting the right notes… He was lucky that the Autobots were in some other part of the hanger and they were mostly alone. Hopefully, when he sang, he got the notes correctly.

It was Miko's part.

She was a decent singer. The emphasis on her notes weren't too much or too little… It was just right. Enough moods, feelings, and harmony… Her eyes seemed to gleam brightly as she sang the words. As he noted the sincerity and melody in her voice, he couldn't help but feel a part of his chest pivot lightly.

It was both their turns.

Their voices mixed and were climbing into refrain. It was perfect. The notes, their voices, the pace of the guitar… It couldn't be broken. It was that flawless.

His head subconsciously tried to glance at Miko, but quickly turned away when he thought she noticed her. That was a close one, but why… did he do that? Why did he want to look at her?

She seemed so uncontrolled, yet powerful and direct as she drew power to her voice and the strumming of her guitar…

He was almost going to loose his cue.

_"Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday. Ooh, ooh, ooh. Ooh, ooh ooh, ooh…" _

As the song's final notes concluded the song, a small smile was on the youth's face. It was perfect. _They_ were perfect. They made a good team. As the facade began to fade, a look of suspicion was on his lips.

"What's with the country tune switch? I thought you hated the harmonica and country all together."

The mischief was gone and a warm smile was on Miko's face. A chuckle came out of her person.

"I thought I'd try something new…"

"Well, whatever it is…" Something was wrong. Not in a bad way, but a good feeling… Which still felt suspicious and doubtful. "Keep up the good work. You'll get there…"

As he walked away to the stairs of the platform, the uneasy feelings still pondered and raced in his mind. If he took away the doubts and queer hunches he felt around 'band practice', perhaps he could get to the bottom of the conclusion with unclouded eyes.

Besides the rocky bouts and oddities... perhaps he was grateful to have Miko in his life.

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_Hello, y'all out there! How is youse? -heart-_

_The song that the two were singing is called 'Lucky' (Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat). Though, personally I'd prefer the Glee version, since it was the song that originally got me to write this, but heh. ^^_

_Did u know that Josh Keaton (voice actor of Jack) used to sing? His videos are still up on YouTube if you look. :D_

_Hope u liked!_

_XOXO_


End file.
